


Eyecatch

by Rockets



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockets/pseuds/Rockets
Summary: Yuna is oblivious. Rikku is frustrated. Paine is amused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rikku:** ughhhhh why is yuna so straight??? its the worst  
**Rikku:** like the possibility of anyone maybe not being straight  
**Rikku:** just  
**Rikku:** doesnt enter her head  
**Rikku:** having a good time at the hot springs and then shes all "rikku im so glad were such good friends, now let me tell you about how nice ~*baralai*~ has been lately"  
**Rikku:** "but im torn because i still want to find ♡♥tidus♥♡"  
**Rikku:** hm yes this is exactly why i accidentally lost my top  
**Rikku:** it was to have this exact conversation about boys  
**Rikku:** i mean some of them are nice but like  
**Rikku:** hello

 **Paine:** Isn't she your cousin or something?

 **Rikku:** i guess??  
**Rikku:** listen  
**Rikku:** paine  
**Rikku:** she told me she admires buddy and brother  
**Rikku:** for having such a deep and meaningful friendship

 **Paine:** Didn't she walk in on them watching Sphereflix the other day?

 **Rikku:** YES  
**Rikku:** SHE DID  
**Rikku:** AND YET


	2. Chapter 2

**Rikku:** do you think leblanc and yuna are dating?

**Paine:**...  
**Paine:** What?

**Rikku:** more specifically do you think theyre dating and yuna hasnt noticed?  
**Rikku:** cause yuna was talking about their last "encounter of rivals" and naked massages were involved  
**Rikku:** but its yuna  
**Rikku:** and leblanc has a giant crush on nooj anyway  
**Rikku:** although she could be bi maybe

**Paine:** You mean like how you and Yuna are dating and she hasn't noticed?

**Rikku:** yes  
**Rikku:** yes exactly  
**Rikku:** is yuna oblivious-cheating on me with leblanc, that is my question

**Paine:** Could be.

**Rikku:** this is the worst

**Paine:** Talk to LeBlanc and see if she wants to join you in an oblivious threesome, maybe.

**Rikku:**!  
**Rikku:**!!!  
**Rikku:** thanks paine i gotta go


	3. Chapter 3

**Rikku:** hey have you seen yuna today?  
**Rikku:** leblanc is actually down for trying it but we can’t find her anywhere  
**Rikku:** theres this whole complicated scheme where leblanc is going to capture her then i swooce right in to the rescue  
**Rikku:** hijinks etc very dramatic  
**Rikku:** leblancs actually kind of sweet in her own weird way  
**Rikku:** but yeah its pointless if yuna doesnt show up

**Paine:** dsflgjkh

**Rikku:** ohhhh is somebody still asleep at eleven in the morning  
**Rikku:** :3c  
**Rikku:** paine  
**Rikku:** paine  
**Rikku:** paine i can sit here and blow up your phone all day  
**Rikku:** paine

**Paine:** What.

**Rikku:** paine  
**Rikku:** oh hi  
**Rikku:** late night?

**Paine:** Yes.

**Rikku:** guess you havent seen yuna today then huh?

**Paine:** …  
**Paine:** I have some good news and some bad news.  
**Paine:** At least from your perspective.

**Rikku:** uhoh

**Paine:** The good news is you do actually have a shot at this.

**Rikku:** :o

**Paine:** We talked last night. Brother’s been hassling her again.

**Rikku:** which is so stupid, hes the gayest man on the planet

**Paine:** Right, but he’s getting older, and he’s running his own business now  
**Paine:** Maybe he’s feeling pressured to grow up and start acting like a respectable member of Al Bhed society.  
**Paine:** Which means being publicly bi, right?

**Rikku:** yeah i guess  
**Rikku:** monos have this image of being like overly picky about everything  
**Rikku:** the kind of person who cant just drink normal coffee **  
Rikku:** no offense ****

**Paine:** I don’t recall you complaining.

**Rikku:** ;)  
**Rikku:** but yeah thats true, theres this sort of default assumption that everyones bi  
**Rikku:** even if most people end up discovering a preference sooner or later, its kind of a private matter  
**Rikku:** works out for me personally, but honestly it was p weird when i first ran into yevonite culture  
**Rikku:** it felt like just another backwards way of doing things, you know? like the machina ban except nobody talked about it  
**Rikku:** you think thats really whats been going on with brother? he isnt just going for the workplace harassment trophy?

**Paine:** Could be. It's a theory. Maybe talk to him about it sometime.  
**Paine:** Anyway. That was all news to Yuna **,** who then said, quote, “I guess I got it from mother, then.”

**Rikku:** !!!!!  
**Rikku:** #confirmed  
**Rikku:** #confirmed #confirmed  
**Rikku:** wait so whats the bad news

**Paine:** Well.  
**Paine:** I might have….  
**Paine:** Made a suggestion.

**Rikku:** wait  
**Rikku:** wait wait

**Paine:** So, the answer to your question is: yes, I have seen Yuna today.  
**Paine:** And you’ll wake her up if you keep making my phone beep. **  
Paine:** ;)

**Rikku:** !!!!!  
**Rikku:** T R A I T O R  
[ _CommSphere error: user “Paine” is offline._ ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Paine** : Hey.

**Rikku** : not talking to you

**Paine** : That’s fair.  
 **Paine** : Block me if you don’t want to listen, too.  
 **Paine** : But, until then…  
 **Paine** : I’m sorry you got hurt.  
 **Paine** : No, I’m sorry I hurt you.  
 **Paine** : I’m not going to apologize for accepting what Yuna offered freely, or say that I “shouldn’t have”.  
 **Paine** : (seriously no regrets, she is hot as hell)  
 **Paine** : But I knew your situation and I knew you’d be hurt.  
 **Paine** : I chose to go ahead anyway.  
 **Paine** : So, I’m sorry.

**Rikku** :

**Paine** : I think I can help make up for it though.  
 **Paine** : We had a good talk last night.  
 **Paine** : Her problem is that she decides how things work, then never reconsiders.  
 **Paine** : She thinks you’re straight.

**Rikku** : what

**Paine** : Right?  
 **Paine** : Most of her chatter about boys is to make you feel comfortable.  
 **Paine** : She’s glad you’re such close friends that you can hang out at the hot springs together all the time, but she feels like she takes advantage of your “pure and innocent nature” sometimes.

**Rikku** : w h a t

**Paine** : So.  
 **Paine** : _Your_ problem is you never want to take the direct approach.  
 **Paine** : You make everything harder than it needs to be.  
 **Paine** : You think you have to trick her into a relationship, for example.  
 **Paine** : Just ask her.

**Rikku** : okay  
 **Rikku** : thanks paine  
 **Rikku** : im still mad at you but i get it  
 **Rikku** : itll still be weird though since you and her just banged and then you leave and im all “hey yuna lets make out” suddenly

**Paine** : About that.  
 **Paine** : It turns out she doesn’t really do exclusive relationships either.  
 **Paine** : If the Tidus and Baralai thing wasn’t enough of a clue, apparently Lulu has some stories too.  
 **Paine** : So. Just talk to Yuna.  
 **Paine** : I’ll give you some space, but uh.  
 **Paine** : Text me once you’re done talking.  
 **Paine** : ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
